


Fun in the Sun

by Orithain



Series: Altered Perceptions [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A 'missing scene' from Altered Perceptions: Mulder, Krycek, sandy beaches, warm breezes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2000.

Mulder woke up, momentarily confused by the weight on his chest, then his eyes focused on the dark head pillowed on him, and he remembered the previous night. "Alex," he murmured softly, his hand coming up to stroke the soft hair. He still couldn't quite believe that after all these years of wanting Krycek and refusing to admit it to himself, they were finally together. A kiss pressed against his chest interrupted his musings. He looked down to find Alex's gaze focused on him.

"Regrets, Fo- Mulder?" Alex asked, changing the name in mid word. Although Mulder had told him that he liked being called by his first name when they were having sex, he didn't want to push his luck. He had to smile though when he remembered how Mulder had said that he liked to hear _Alex_ say his name.

Mulder trailed a finger along Alex's spine, enjoying feeling him shiver at the sensation. "I thought I told you to call me Fox," he reproved gently.

Alex eyed him. "No. You told me it was okay to call you Fox when you were driving me insane and I was begging for more," he pointed out.

Mulder groaned. "You're not one of those literal people who never takes a risk or tries something a little different, are you?"

Alex burst into laughter. When he could speak again, he gasped out, "'Never takes a risk?' Have you forgotten who you're talking to, _Fox_?" He started to snicker again.

Mulder slapped the muscled ass so temptingly close to his hand, then soothed the sting with a soft caress when Alex pouted at him. "Okay, so we can rule that possibility out. Alex: Risk taker. Check."

Laughing, Alex squirmed up until he could reach Fox's mouth and shut him up in a most satisfying way. He'd quickly learned last night that the only way to stop Mulder when he started spouting nonsense was to otherwise occupy his mouth, preferably filling it with something other than words. He settled for sliding his tongue inside Mulder's mouth, twining it around Mulder's own. He imagined he could still faintly taste his come there from the previous night, even though he knew it was impossible.

Mulder moaned into the kiss, vaguely wondering if it was possible to be addicted to a person. He pulled Alex closer, rolling them over so that he was on top in what was fast becoming his favorite position. Alex's legs spread wide, letting him settle between them, and their morning erections pressed together between their bellies. Mulder thrust against him, making them both moan and break the kiss to gasp for air, and Alex's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Please, Fox," Alex whispered brokenly, "I need you inside me."

Mulder shuddered in reaction to the words, his cock twitching as his arousal climbed impossibly higher. He reached down, intending to prepare Alex for him, but Krycek caught his hand and pulled it to his mouth, licking his palm.

"Now, babe," Alex gasped, "I need you now." He could see the hesitation in Fox's eyes, so he arched under him, letting Mulder's aching cock rub between his cheeks. Fox groaned and grabbed his erection, positioning himself at Alex's entrance, and pushed inside. He slid in easily since Alex was still somewhat loose and lubed with both gel and Mulder's come from the night before. Alex's legs tightened around him, drawing him in even deeper, and the younger man let out a hoarse groan of satisfaction.

"Fuck me," he begged, squirming on Mulder's cock deep inside him, wanting more.

Mulder didn't answer in words, his mouth being occupied with ravishing Krycek's. Instead he simply thrust into his lover, drawing a near wail from him as Fox rubbed over his prostate. Mulder forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching every expression on the incredibly responsive man's face.

"Touch yourself, Alex," he rasped out, pumping into him as hard as he could. Both of them wanted it hard and fast, and Mulder knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "I want to see you make yourself come."

Alex whined, but one hand moved shakily between their thrusting bodies and took hold of his rigid cock. As he jerked himself in time with Mulder's thrusts into him, he looked up at Mulder and said, "You."

Mulder, distracted by the imminence of his climax, only stared at him blankly, so Alex tried again. " _You_ make me come," he moaned, his head tossing as he fought to hold on just one more moment.

Fox gasped and exploded inside Alex, pushing as deep inside him as he could get. Alex followed a moment later, covering their bellies with his come. He held onto Fox as the world seemed to dissolve around him momentarily, whimpering his name over and over. When he calmed moments later, his arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around Mulder, and he had no desire to ever let go.

"I love you too," Mulder murmured, lazily nuzzling his ear, knowing that was what Alex had meant by his insistence that only Fox could make him come. After everything between them, it would probably take a while for Alex to be comfortable saying the words.

Alex's legs gradually relaxed and dropped back down to the bed, but Mulder remained where he was, on top of his lover, lying between his widespread thighs, and neither of them had ever been happier.

"Let's go sightseeing today," Alex suddenly said.

Mulder raised his head to look at him oddly. "Why? I'm perfectly comfortable right where I am."

Alex looked abashed, but he persisted. "Because I want to do something normal, act like a couple of ordinary tourists for a little while. Besides," he grinned suddenly, "we should get out of this bed and let the staff change the sheets before they get up and walk away on their own."

Mulder laughed. "Okay, beautiful, sightseeing it is." He carefully disengaged from Alex and stood, grinning down as Alex made a face at the cool, sticky mess on his belly. "Come on," he urged, "we both need a shower."

They were both satiated from their hours together, so the shower was fun and loving but didn't turn into anything else. They even had time to grab a quick breakfast before catching the launch to the island. Hoping to find a good beach, both men were wearing their swim trunks under their jeans as they set out to explore the beautiful area.

Although they were careful not to flaunt their relationship, realizing that it might not be especially popular in a small Greek village, they couldn't help touching each other frequently. It still seemed like a miracle to them that they were somehow together after everything that had happened, and they had to keep reassuring themselves that it was real.

They stopped at a small taverna to get some lunch, shifting their chairs close together without even realizing it as they sat at the outdoor table, waiting for the elderly woman to bring their food. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice her approach, and she paused a short distance away to observe them. After a moment she continued on and set their plates on the table.

"Eat!" she ordered, startling them. "Young lovers! Such fools sometimes. You cannot live on love alone, silly boys. Eat!" And she stood over them, frowning ferociously until they started to eat. "Good!" She nodded emphatically. Then she winked at them. "You need to keep your strength up to keep other things up." While they were still gaping at her, she cackled and went back to the kitchen, leaving them to finish their meal once they stopped laughing.

Mulder and Krycek left the woman a huge tip, and before they left, Alex pulled out a camera and asked her if she would take a picture of them together. He smiled up at Mulder shyly. "I want to remember this day forever."

Mulder couldn't resist, and he kissed Alex softly. When they turned back to the old woman, she smiled at them approvingly. She took several pictures of them, and they each insisted on having one with her as well, making her blush with pleasure.

Wanting to see Mulder without all his clothes again, Alex asked her if she knew of a beach nearby where they could go swimming. At her knowing smile, it was their turn to blush. She stared at them for a long instant, then nodded, as if making a decision.

"Follow this path," she indicated one leading from the back of the taverna out of sight. "It will take you to my home, and if you go around back, there is a lovely beach. No one else should be around at this time of day, so you'll be quite alone for several hours." She laughed suddenly. "Don't get so distracted that you miss your boat back to your big ship."

Alex and Fox had to laugh too. They thanked her again, kissing her on the cheek, and happily set off for the beach where they would be able to laze in the sun together.

They followed her directions and found the house and beach easily. They looked around, and as promised, they were completely private. They stripped off their jeans and shirts and waded into the water, sighing blissfully as the warm sea lapped around them.

"Hey, Fox, I thought you weren't supposed to go in the water for an hour after eating," Alex teased.

Mulder groaned. "I'll save you if you'll save me."

"It's a deal," Alex grinned, flipping over to float indolently on his back, totally at peace.

Mulder stood watching him, a small smile playing over his lips. Who'd have believed it? he mused. He was happier than he'd ever been in his life, and it was all because of Alex Krycek. He suddenly realized that Alex was staring back at him, smiling, and his own smile widened.

"If someone had described this to you twenty-four hours ago..." he started.

"I'd have locked them up in a rubber room," Alex finished, laughing. Mulder fished him out when his laughter submerged him.

"Hey, no drowning. I took out a lifetime option on you last night, so you have to stick around."

Alex stood up and kissed him softly. "Just try to get rid of me."

Mulder shook his head very definitely. "No way. You're mine now."

Alex chuckled. "Who'da thunk it? Fox Mulder, FBI Special Agent, a total romantic sap."

"Which makes us the perfect pair," Mulder smirked. "For an assassin, you're even sappier than I am."

"This is a totally silly discussion," Alex said with dignity, an effect that was somewhat spoiled by him latching onto Mulder and kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Mulder started to wade back to shore, and Alex wrapped his legs around his waist, letting Fox carry him. Unfortunately, this overbalanced Mulder, and they fell over, landing in shallow water at the shore's edge. Alex gasped, the air knocked out of him, but he still held onto Mulder.

Mulder pushed up so he was kneeling in front of Alex, looking down at him. His eyes traced the length of Alex's body, admiring his beauty, and he paused at the scars on his arm to mourn the pain he had felt. A hand cupping his cheek drew his attention back to Alex's face, and he met the forgiving smile there. Mulder took a deep breath and let the past go, concentrating on the beautiful man who was with him.

"Take your trunks off," he ordered huskily, wanting to see all of Alex.

Alex sat up, rubbing against Mulder as he did, then climbed to his feet to shimmy out of his wet trunks. When he got them off, he stood naked before Fox, his rising cock at eye level, and Mulder couldn't help but lean forward to lick it. Alex moaned, a sound Mulder was becoming very fond of, so he took hold of Krycek's hips and pulled him forward slightly so he could take the head in his mouth. He held it gently between his lips while his tongue rubbed the head continuously, until Alex's knees buckled and he fell back to the ground in front of Mulder.

"Your turn," he rasped, one hand rising to tug at Mulder's trunks.

"What makes you think I'm done with you?" Mulder chuckled.

"Foooox," Alex whined, and Mulder laughed, reflecting that he really did like his name after all.

"Okay, baby, anything to make you happy." Mulder stood up to take his trunks off, and he stood over Alex for a long moment, letting him look his fill. Alex's lips parted pleadingly, and his tongue appeared as he stared fixedly at the rigid cock. He licked his lips lasciviously, never taking his eyes away, and Mulder groaned softly. How could he resist that tempting mouth, those gorgeous eyes? He couldn't.

He sank to his knees, straddling Alex's chest, his cock nudging the soft, pink lips, and they parted to take him in. Mulder moaned, slumping forward, his arms dropping down to support him so he ended up on all fours with Alex nursing on his cock. Fox gasped, trying to remember how to breathe, but it was impossible with that talented mouth working him. He held himself rigid, fighting desperately not to thrust and choke Alex.

When he felt one of Alex's fingers stroke the sensitive ring of muscle, he moaned, and when it slipped inside him, a choked scream escaped him. He pushed back, trying to force it deeper, then whimpered when that took part of him out of Alex's mouth. He writhed wildly between that clever finger stroking his prostate and the hot mouth laving his cock, his thrusts controlled by one of Alex's hands on his belly.

He begged. He pleaded. He cursed. He sobbed a litany of Alex's name and please over and over again, held on the brink by his obviously experienced lover until he thought he would go insane or explode. And then he did. The ecstasy rolled through him, and he came in Alex's mouth, wailing his lover's name.

Alex continued to suck him until the last aftershocks had ebbed, and he twitched away, too sensitive to be touched for the moment. Alex twisted under him, and Mulder somehow found himself on his back, his legs over Krycek's thighs, wantonly open to the younger man. He stared at the engorged cock waiting for him, and he squirmed in Alex's grasp, trying to get closer. Despite his total repletion, he wanted to feel Alex inside him, wanted to give him the same pleasure he'd given Mulder.

Alex gasped as Mulder's cheeks brushed lightly against him as the man writhed in his lap, and he pulled Fox closer, knowing only that he had to get inside him, had to claim him as his own. He stroked himself once, spreading the copious amounts of precome over his shaft, then nudged against the tight opening. He pressed forward slowly, inexorably, until he slid inside, and both men gasped their pleasure. Now, rather than pressing forward, Alex pulled Fox to him and settled back on his haunches.

When Mulder was pressed tightly against him, Alex pulled him up so that he was sitting in his lap, impaled on Alex. Mulder wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulders and leaned in for another kiss, maintaining that connection as he slowly rose and sank on Alex. Alex's fingers sank into Mulder's buttocks, deeply enough that there would be bruises the next day, but neither man noticed or would have cared if they had. Fox rose and fell slowly for long minutes, dragging it out for his moaning lover, gradually increasing the speed and strength of his motions as Alex lost control. He felt a twinge of sympathetic pleasure race through him when Alex threw his head back, moaning softly as he came inside him.

They remained like that for some time, until Alex slipped out of Fox, then they went for another swim to clean up before dressing, carrying their wet trunks as they headed back to the ship. They paused at the taverna to thank the old woman for letting them use her beach, and she only smiled and told them that seeing two people as happy as they were was thanks enough for her. They exchanged bemused smiles, again remembering how recently they had been enemies, and returned to the launch with a final glance over their shoulder.

Mulder glanced at Alex and started to laugh.

"What?"

"Next time we better bring some suntan lotion, Rudolf!"


End file.
